Una rosa está llorando
by Demonis e Angelus
Summary: Harry empieza a recibir 1 serie d notas d alguien q está enamorado d él.Extraños sueños.Problemas a la vuelta de la esquina! 1 serie d hechos q cambian su destino pa' bien o pa' mal? Problema?Nadie se puede enamorar de él..SLASH
1. Capitulo 1

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **  
**1 **Los personajes no me pertenecen... bla, bla...  
**2 **El poema lo he escrito yo! Jajaja.  
**3** reviews?  
**4** la frase no es mía! Ni idea de quién es jejeje

UNA ROSA ESTÁ LLORANDO

**12 de Febrero...**

Estoy muy cansado, quiero irme a dormir, olvidar todo y desconectarme un rato de la realidad.

Para mí el 14 de Febrero es como un día más, no es especial ni mucho menos. A lo mejor no es una pregunta original¿pero qué demonios ve la gente el 14 de febrero? Parece como si de repente todos se amaran más, o se demuestran con mayor pasión su amor. Pamplinas, para mí todo eso son tonterías. Sólo quiero que termine el curso para irme de una vez de Hogwarts y empezar una nueva vida, tomar un nuevo rumbo.

El director, ha decidido que por ser el 14 un día "especial" iba a permitir que los alumnos fuesen con sus familias o a donde quisieran durante 3 días. ¡BAH! Yo me voy al callejón Diagon, alquilo un cuarto y me aislo un tiempo.

-----------

-"Hola¿sería tan amable de proporcionarme un cuarto?"  
-"Claro, el 326"  
-"Gracias"

¡Menudo cuarto! Es bastante grande, perfecto.

-----

**14 de Febrero...**

Ya falta poco para volver otra vez a Hogwarts, será mejor que vaya antes, para no tener que encontrarme con nadie por el camino.

TOC, TOC. Hay una lechuza en la ventana... qué raro!

Nada más entrar la lechuza, tira de mala manera la carta y vuelve a salir de forma que no la puedo reconocer... ¿de quién será?  


Destinatario: H.P.  
De: ...

_Una rosa está llorando,  
Por tu tristeza, por tu amargura.  
Una rosa está llorando,  
Por el miedo, por la angustia. _

La luna de mis noches se ha dormido,  
El sol de mis días, está apagado  
Como una vela:  
Consumida, cansada de brillar.

Una rosa está gritando,  
De locura, de pena;  
Una rosa está gritando  
Que vengas a mi lado.

Marchita, descolorida;  
La rosa pide una sonrisa.  
Cerrada, moribunda,  
La rosa pide tu ternura.

Es la rosa de mi corazón,  
La rosa que refleja mi razón.  
Es una rosa que muere...  
Que muere por desazón.

Al terminar de leer la carta, casi se cae de la impresión.

¿Cómo es posible?Debe ser un error ¡nadie se puede enamorar de mí!

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras movía de un lado para otro el sobre, del cual cayó un trozo de pergamino.

_Sólo te pido, que no juzgues sin saber, que no desprecies sin valorar, pero sobre todo, no cierres las puertas ante una nueva posibilidad. _

Feliz San Valentín

Esto no podía estar pasando, tenía un destino que cumplir, nadie se podía enamorar de él. Sería injusto. Estaría mal.

-----

Al día siguiente deambulaba solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tenía la mente perdida en otro mundo, en otra dimensión. No me daba cuenta que lágrimas silenciosas bañaban mis mejillas.

Estaba llorando por un mundo que quisiera que existiese, por una vida sin sobresaltos, por la amargura de mi ser, por la injusticia del destino que tengo que cumplir.

Decidí subir a mi cuarto no fuera a ser que algún profesor me pillara. Al llegar, había una nota encima de mi cama:  
_  
Desearía ser una lágrima tuya para nacer en tus ojos, vivir en tus mejillas y terminar en tus labios. (4) _

No llores por un futuro incierto, por un destino que puedes cambiar. La vida es una ruleta que gira y gira sin parar; una ruleta que muchas veces para en premios de mala calidad, pero otras da llaves para hermosos lugares imposibles de imaginar.

Con amor

-----  
Sé que cambia de escena y situaciones muy rápido, pero es qeu no quiero que sea muy pesada. Si preferís que describa los lugares o lo que sea y sea más explícita la histora, hacérmelo saber por fa.! besos!


	2. Titere

...final del capi anterior...

_Desearía ser una lágrima tuya para nacer en tus ojos, vivir en tus mejillas y terminar en tus labios._

_No llores por un futuro incierto, por un destino que puedes cambiar. La vida es una ruleta que gira y gira sin parar; una ruleta que muchas veces para en premios de mala calidad, pero otras da llaves para hermosos lugares imposibles de imaginar._

_Con amor_

(empieza el capi 2)

¿Otra más¡¡¡Esto no podía estar ocurriéndole a él! Debía de ser una confusión, el que se enamorara de él... si por manos del diablo él llegase a corresponder ese amor... sería demasiado injusto, tanto para él como para la otra persona. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

Ya es tarde y será mejor que me valla a la cama, mañana continúan las clases cuando vengan los demás y tengo que estar despejado.

Mientras me ponía el pijama, oí unos ruidos en la ventana; debe ser una lechuza, pensé, pero es muy tarde¡qué raro!

Abrí la ventana y entró una hermosa lechuza, los ojos y el plumaje negros como la más oscura de las noches, que traía un estuche junto con una nota. Se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana, esperando para que yo le retirase el paquete.

Muerto de la curiosidad (que todo hay que reconocerlo), empecé a abrir el paquete, pero justo antes de llegar a abrirlo una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza: no lo iba a abrir. Sabía a quién pertenecía, bueno no exactamente pero era obvio que venía de la misma persona que me envió las dos notas anteriores. Decidí que lo mejor era devolver el paquete y decirle que me olvidara.

Rápidamente cerré la ventana, no fuera a ser que a la lechuza se le ocurriera irse ahora que me había decidido a escribir una contestación. La nota fue breve:

_Lo lamento, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar el presente. No insistas. Gracias. _

_HP_

A lo mejor sonaba un poco brusca pero no sabía cómo decírselo con suavidad. La lechuza (bastante amable y linda, por cierto) espero pacientemente hasta que le até de nuevo el paquete y la nueva nota.

Una vez que se hubo ido, me tumbé en la cama y me puse a darle vueltas a la cabeza "es lo mejor que he podido hacer, cortar de raíz antes de que se enrede". Casi estaba ya dormido cuando me acordé de que la nota que acompañaba el paquete nunca la llegué a abrir, así que me levanté para leerla:

_No tienes que responsabilizarte por hacer que todo funcione. Créeme. Las cosas importantes ya están arregladas: el sol asoma por la mañana, las estrellas, por la noche, y, con buena voluntad, un niño, una persona amada o una persona amiga, compartirá una sonrisa especial contigo, y todo lo que estaba mal, se pondrá bien.(1)_

_No puedo decir que esa persona amada sea yo, ni siquiera una persona amiga, pero a pesar de todo, cuentas con mis hombros para apoyarte cuando lo necesites, nunca viene mal desahogarte aunque sea por escrito._

_Quisiera poder darte cara a cara el aliento para seguir adelante, porque aunque te extrañe que lo sepa, sé que estás destrozado por dentro, sólo quieres terminar Hogwarts y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Ya te lo he dicho antes, el destino está escrito con un lápiz, y al lado del pupitre donde se apoya el libro del destino hay un borrador. Un borrador con el que puedes hacer milagros._

_A propósito, sé que no vas a abrir el paquete, así será mejor que te diga qué es para que no te quedes con las ganas: un beso, un beso para un alma desgarrada._

_Con amor_

_PD: La lechuza se llama Roma. Cuando quieras escribirme tan sólo abre la ventana y susurra su nombre._

Es difícil describir cómo me sentía en esos momentos. Mejor me voy a la cama.

Estando acostado, de nuevo, mi cabeza empezó a viajar por un mundo maravilloso en el que no existía el destino….

((((**sueño**)))))

Paseo por una calle llena de casas grandes, de gente adinerada, lo sé por el tamaño que tienen las "murallas" que las rodean, parecen fortalezas más que casas. Sigo caminando esperando ver algo que me indique dónde estoy, pero por lo visto, el lugar está desierto.

Hay una fachada que llama mi atención, está ubicada en una esquina, es de las más grandes del lugar, es naranja y tiene una puerta grande para la salida de coches (eso creo) y otra muy pequeña, tan pequeña que ni un enano cabría por ahí. Sigo rodeando la casa para ver si encuentro una puerta a mi tamaño por la que pasar. ¡Ahí estaba¡Al fín!

Al entrar a la casa, había un hermoso jardín con flores por doquier¡ah! Que suave y dulce aroma. Hay un sendero de piedras que decido seguir, hay que reconocer que era maravilloso todo eso.

Iba tranquilamente, cuando de repente oigo unos ruidos; no sé por qué instantáneamente pienso que son ladrones, tal vez esté equivocado, pero ahora mismo lo que pienso es en huir de ahí, no quiero que me atrapen.

Me salgo del camino y corro en dirección a una puerta recién descubierta. Al llegar, aliviado, me doy cuenta que está abierta, menos mal. Entro y cierro rápidamente, ojalá no me hayan descubierto. Una vez cerrada la puerta, me doy cuenta que hay un candado abierto enganchado al manillar (o pomo). Antes de entrar pensaba que era un simple cuarto, pero no, hay unas escaleras que llevan a una puerta de fierro; detrás de la puerta… todo es oscuridad.

Decidido a esperar a que se fueran me senté en las escaleras. Nada más sentarme salió de la puerta de fierro, la cual yo creía cerrada, un majestuoso tigre. Asustado me levanté y me pegué a la pared, deseando fervientemente que no se diera cuenta de mi existencia (cosa bastante estúpida). Al llegar a mí, acercó su hocico a mi mano y lo puso debajo; creo que estaba tratando de llamar mi atención. Seguidamente empezó a bajar las escaleras de nuevo. Yo me quedé arriba, bastante sorprendido como para reaccionar. El tigre al llegar a la puerta que conducía a la más absoluta oscuridad miró hacia arriba, automáticamente, como tirado por un hilo invisible, bajé y apoyé mi mano en el lomo del tigre. Iba a descubrir lo que escondía aquella siniestra oscuridad.

Al pasar la puerta había todavía más escaleras al bajar el primer escalón, empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire, todo se volvió más difuso de lo que ya estaba……

(((((**fin del sueño**))))) _(2)_

Me desperté sudando, faltándome el aliento. Poco a poco me fui tranquilizando. Me di cuenta de que sólo me podía acordar de forma poco clara del sueño. Lo que recordaba de forma más clara era del candado, del tigre, del sendero y de las tres puerta que atravesé (las que daban al jardín, escaleras y oscuridad).

¡Bah! Es un simple sueño sin importancia.

Al rato de despertarme me levanté y me senté en el escritorio, fue algo que hice inconscientemente yaunque sabía que no debía hacerlo una fuerza superior me obligaba.

Esto fue lo que escribí:

"_TÍTERE"_

_Que te muevan con hilos,_

_Que te estrujen a su gusto,_

_¿Acaso eso no es ser dominado?_

_Tienen la manija de tu vida,_

_Te controlan,_

_Dependiendo de la obra,_

_Dependiendo de las palabras._

_Cuando crees ser soltado,_

_Desatado,_

_Te contratan para otra obra,_

_Para otro escándalo;_

_¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que es tu vida?_

_Correcto…_

_Eres un simple títere,_

_Con el que juega el destino._

_Hermoso,_

_Siempre peinado, maquillado,_

_Pero nunca real_

_Tan solo un muñeco_

_Atado de pies y manos,_

_Incapaz de rehacer su pasado,_

_Ni siquiera de planear un futuro._

_¿Qué es sentirse libre?_

_¿Crees que lo averiguarás?_

_Imposible,_

_Tan sólo eres una simple diversión_

_Para gente sin corazón,_

_Para gente sin devoción. (3)_

_  
Harry Potter_

Al terminar abrí la ventana de mi cuarto, y en un susurro pronuncié…. _Roma…_

------

_**NOTAS AUTORA:**_

_(1) La frase es de Douglas Pagels_

_(2)El sueño que tiene Harry, lo he tenido yo. Todavía no sé que interpretación se le puede sacar a este sueño en la vida real, pero aquí va a tomar un rumbo insospechado, o al menos eso creo jajajajaja._

_(3)El poema es mío jejejeje_

_AVISO: en esta historia aparte de poner algunos poemas y frases hechas por mí, también pondré frases célebres o de otras gentes. Gracias besos!_


End file.
